She Is
by hellomynameis-kita
Summary: She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted. She is everything I want that I never knew I needed. UPDATE! Things start to pick up as the ever famous bet is finally made. And Brooke? She's just made some friends. AU. BL.
1. Welcome to the Fall Out

**She Is**

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted. She is everything I want that I never knew I needed. AU and BL._

**Rating: **PG-13, language

**Summary:** Brooke Davis has just returned to Tree Hill after two years to find it hasn't changed much. She's still a loser and the Scott twins Peyton and Lucas still own the school. Speaking of the spawn of Satan Twins, she's just found out that her new house is right next door to theirs. Just great. Not only that, but her sudden presence has sparked the interest of the man whore himself, Lucas. When Lucas's playboy ways go too far, however, Peyton decides to bring him down once and for all using Brooke as a pawn in her plot. The plan is hatched and a bet is made, but will things go too far?

**Pairing:** BL most definitely, I love them to pieces and I made Peyton and Lucas siblings to show you they'd **never** get together. At least not in my fic.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Chad and James and Bryan…drool get's lost in a fantasy including whipped cream and fudge and a hunk sandwich Ahem. Blushes Forgot you're here. :P

Anyway I own nothing. If I did you bet your ass Brucas still would be together, and also Peyton wouldn't have said I Love You Lucas in her dream at Jake's place wtf?? Nice going Mark

**Author's Note: ** Since The O.C. broke my heart I turned to OTH. I'm still relatively new but I totally adore Brooke and Lucas, so be kinda nice in your reviews. Please review a lot to cuz I love them!! Simple ones, long ones, what you liked, what you didn't like, what you want to see more of, what you want to see less of or questions for things you don't get. Whatever. Just do it. Hee Hee Nike much!

:D

Enjoy!

xoxoxoxoxo

Brooke Davis woke up at 2 a.m. to a mess of noise. Someone outside knocking over trashcans, she thought groggily. Propping herself up on her elbows, Brooke tried to see if she could spot the offender from the window. She couldn't though, the damn balcony floor was blocking her view. Having lived in a one story house all her life, Brooke wasn't used to not being able to see the ground floor from her room. However, as her new house has two floors and bedrooms only on the second floor, here she was.

More noise from outside. Whoever was there clearly wasn't going away and Brooke cursed, swinging her legs out of bed and on to the floor. The idiot was going to wake her grandmother. She walked out of her room, weaving in between the myriad of moving boxes and crept quietly by her grandmother's room. If you haven't caught on by now, Brooke lived with her grandmother. She hadn't always though. Up until she was in freshman year Brooke lived in a small house with her parent's here in Tree Hill. However, her dad got a job in California and she moved there with them. Then in sophomore year her parents got into a car accident. The other guy was drunk and her parents had been killed on impact. She stayed with her grandmother, her guardian, in California till the end of the school year while the will got settled. Due to her parents wishes she moved back to Tree hill during the summer where her grandmother and her were going to live in the house her parents had commissioned a few years ago. Her father had set up so many funds and accounts for her and Grandma Abby so when they moved back to Tree Hill, Brooke was soon going to be surprised to find that she would become one of the upper crust in Tree Hill. Anyway, Brooke silently made her way down the stairs, skipping the third step from the bottom; it always had a loud creak and continued past the kitchen to the door.

Brooke cursed suddenly. She had stubbed her toe against a damn box. Now limping slightly Brooke made it to the door and went outside. Immediately she wished she had thought to put on a hoody or something. Summer was coming to an end, actually it had ended, and the fall winds had already started up and Brooke was dressed in a pair of her dads old boxers, rolled up a few times and a black ribbed tank top that bared an inch of flat pale stomach. In short, she was freezing. Barefoot, she quickly made her way round to the side of the house and scowled at the culprit, who was sitting amidst all the trashcans and spilled trash, looking like they had fallen over. Annoyed, Brooke marched right up to whoever it was and knelt down in front of them.

"Who the fuck are you and what the hell are you doing in my trashcans at two in the morning?" she spat out.

Suddenly the moon came out from the clouds and she sucked in a breath. Lucas Scott was sitting in her trash at two in the morning, that's who. Up until she had left Tree Hill he had been the childhood crush, she'd actually told her mother it was love. Shaking her head quickly, Brooke rid herself of these thoughts, she'd heard her mother on the phone with Mrs. Scott, Lucas was an ass now, a player and a party addict, a guy who came home drunk at some un-godly hour of the morning almost everyday. Today didn't seem to be an exception. Lucas looked at her dazedly and immediately she could tell he was drunk. The hazy look in his eye was soon replaced by and angry one as he tried to stumble to his feet, failing and remaining on his ass.

"Who the fuck are you and why do you put your trashcans near _my_ side door?" he slurred.

_Guess he's an angry drunk, what fun. _Brooke thought sardonically. Sighing as Lucas continued to try and pick himself up she got to her feet and held out her hand for him to take. He threw her a contemptuous look and tried to get up by himself again but his legs gave way and he fell unceremoniously to the ground again. This time Brooke giggled and Lucas grumbled, taking her hand without looking at her.

As she pulled him up she used to much force and caused his body to crash into hers, faces dangerously close, noses almost touching. Sucking in her breath Brooke couldn't help but look into his eyes, even drunk they still had an almost mesmerizing power. Lucas's breathing was ragged and with every deep breath he took he caused his chest to graze her chest, something that was turning him on beyond belief and sending an unfamiliar feeling through his body. He was sobering down now and what he was feeling was unnerving him. Instead of pursuing it, he snapped back into his jerk mode and smirked.

"You know if this is what you wanted, you should have just asked, I don't mind doing it on the ground you know."

The moment was gone and Brooke snapped back to reality, begging her heart to stop pounding so fast. She pushed him away and let go of his hand, ignoring the fact that he held on to it for a second before letting it slip from his grip.

"Don't flatter yourself, besides haven't you already had it tonight?"

It was true. If any one took one look at Lucas, you could tell he'd had sex tonight. He clothes were rumpled, his button down was missing a few buttons and not buttoned up correctly, his pants were sagging way to low to be seen as normal, his belt was coming out of his pocket and, since his button down was open a few top buttons you could see the tag from his wife beater and could tell he was wearing it backwards. Besides, though she wasn't a slut, Brooke was no stranger to sex, she knew what sex hair looked like, and Lucas, had it. He made sure to let her see him check her out, and felt something stir inside him when she noticed and blushed slightly, feeling suddenly self conscious about her lack of clothing. Once again though, he smirked.

"So, I'm me, once is never enough."

Brooke rolled her eyes, this guy was seriously pissing her off with his slimy come on's and degrading attitude, and for the life of her she couldn't remember why she had liked him.

"Whatever _you_, just get out of my yard" she said, no way in hell was she going to let him know she remembered him, knowing Lucas, he would probably use it against her. Besides, it looked like it annoyed him, and right now, that was looking like a plus.

"You don't know who I am?" he asked in disbelief. She smirked at him and shook her head, mocking him. He held his arms out wide as if to play up his reputation.

"I'm Lucas Fucking Scott! That's who! How the hell do you not know who I am!?"

His slur was back and his eyes slid out of focus once and Brooke could tell he was near passing out. She sighed.

"Lemme take you home, you're to drunk right now to argue." Lucas opened his mouth to say something but instead he stumbled into her. Brooke involuntarily took a few steps back as her arms flew around his waist as his did the same. Lucas leaned his forehead against hers for a second with his eyes closed, trying to gather himself together. Brookes swallowed heavily, he was so close, and he was holding her so tight. She shifted her weight and Lucas lifted his forehead from hers.

"Sorry" he murmured slightly. She nodded and their noses grazed. Lucas moved himself for in front of her to her side, letting one arm fall from her body, tightening the other. Brooke let one of her arms fall to but didn't tighten the other. Old crush or not this was still Lucas "Fucking" Scott and he was still a jack off.

"Where do you live?" She questioned softly. Lucas blinked a few times to stay conscious and pointed to the house right next door to Brooke's.

_Oh Hell no_ Brooke thought as she steered Lucas away from the trash and led him toward the side door of what she now knew was his house. _I have to clean the trash tomorrow_ she thought to herself as they reached Lucas' house.

"Do you have a key?" she asked. Lucas shook his head.

"Side door's always open" Brooke raised an eyebrow at him and he smirked.

"You think this is the first time I've gotten home late, my sister opens it for me." He stated obviously. Brooke rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Can you open the door yourself or do you need help with that to?" she snarked. Hey! She had a right to be angry, Lucas had knocked over trash, woken her up at two in the fucking morning, hit on her and pissed her off grandly. She didn't even know why she was letting him affect her so much anyway.

_It must be that I'm tired_

Brooke assured herself as she untangled her arm from Lucas' waist. He however did no such thing.

"You can let me go now" she spit out, all she wanted to do now was snuggle up into bed with her teddy and Lucas…preferably naked…SHUT UP BRAIN SHUT UP!! Brooke had no idea where that thought had come from and was already blushing to herself at the thought. Lucas looked at her.

"Nope. Not gonna, don't want to." He said like a child. "You're coming to bed with me. I want you now." Brooke blushed further but suddenly thought to herself that this probably wasn't the first time he'd said stuff like this to a girl. Hell it probably wasn't even the first time **this night **he said it. Her hazel eyes grew darker and the tell tale angry gold specks came into view mesmerizing Lucas before she wrenched herself free from him and pushed him slightly to the door.

"No thanks Casanova, you're **really **not my type." He grinned and drunkenly took a step toward her.

"What is your type then?" he questioned, checking her out again.

"Not you." she simply said.

Angry Drunk Lucas was back.

"Fine, whatever, it probably wouldn't be that good anyway." He bit out, hiding his annoyance, girls _never_ turned him down.

"Guess you'll never find out." Brooke spat back, pissed off. That sentence bothered Lucas much more then his drunken mind wanted to think about, so instead he spun around to the door and opened it stepping in before turning his head to sneer.

"Prude" he slurred.

"Man-whore" she insulted back.

He was about to say something but she spun around and stomped back toward her house, her straight dark hair flying out behind her. He couldn't help but shout out to her retreating back.

"Nice Ass."

Without turning around she flipped him off.

There you have it! The first chapter of **She Is**! I realize this chapter was only BL but it does have more characters and other couples. Hayley, Peyton, Nathan, Felix (don't worry no Breylix in this fic) and Jake are all gonna be in the next few chapters. The other couples btw will be, and are, Naley (durr) Peylix (for awhile) and possibly Jeyton. So what did you think so far though? Press the pretty purple button down there and tell me please!! Remember I want simple ones, long ones, what you liked, what you didn't like, what you want to see more of, what you want to see less of or questions for things you don't get. Whatever. Just do it. Nike again!

:D

Get reviewing people they make me wanna update and I really hope you want that!!


	2. All At Once The Crowd Begins To Sing

**She Is**

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted. She is everything I want that I never knew I needed. AU. BL. Can the outcast change the player?_

**Rating: **PG-13, language

**Summary:** Brooke Davis has just returned to Tree Hill after two years to find it hasn't changed much. She's still a loser and the Scott twins Peyton and Lucas still own the school. Speaking of the spawn of Satan Twins, she's just found out that her new house is right next door to theirs. Just great. Not only that, but her sudden presence has sparked the interest of the man whore himself, Lucas. When Lucas's playboy ways go too far, however, Peyton decides to bring him down once and for all using Brooke as a pawn in her plot. The plan is hatched and a bet is made, but will things go too far?

**Pairing:** BL, no duh… P

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. The song this fic is named after is called She Is by The Fray (kick ass band btw check them out!) and the title of the first chapter was a line from Dare You To Move by Switchfoot. The title for this chapter is another song from The Fray.

**Author's Note: Oh. My. God. **So many wondiflurous reviews!!! I was so ecstatic I totally pushed out another chapter way before I meant to. Hope this provides an incentive to review tons more.

**trulovedoesnotexist: **Thank you! I totally agree The Fray is awesome. I'm glad it was believable, I had hoped Brooke's past and her parent's wishes would seem realistic, I haven't really had any experience with wills and stuff. :S. Anyway I'm glad you liked the interaction between our beloved BL. I tried to make it the right blend of sexual tension as well as insults I hope it was balanced. And not having Brucas kills me too. Damn you Mark!! Season three hasn't actually started here but I have you tube and I've been trying to read spoilers so basically I know what been going on since season four. Brucas and Jeyton all the way baby, realize it already Mark!! Don't worry about rambling, it's very Brooke, and also long reviews are sooo much funner to respond to! THANK YOU!!!

**Brucas2006:** Thanky Youz! Lucas is a drunken ass. Hee hee I'm playing of how he was in 2x21 kind of and I know Chad was up for the role of Nate and I wanted to explore the jerk side of Lucas. Unfortunately Lukey boy's gunna be an ass for awhile. Sorry but stick around for the change! More Brucas coming up!

**Dinci:** Thakies to you to! I sure hope it's a hit!! That comment made my parents think I was on drugs I was so smiley. Lol. Thank you for complimenting my writing I was nervous about it 'cuz I was afraid it wasn't very OTH. (Whatever that means, I really don't know what goes on in my head). Anyway I'm so glad you like my idea, I thought it might have been done before.

**Brucas46Forever:** I'm glad you liked it. I totally agree hot Lucas Scott is very very awesome. Just writing about him gets my all drooly. Lol.

**tripnfallbri: **Hooray! I'm glad you liked the banter between them, I always love jerk Lucas and spunky confident Brooke but we never see them together. Actually I've never seen prissy boy Lucas drunk and an ass so…hmmm there's my interpretation…I guess. :S. Brooke's gonna be "non-friendly" for a while and Luke will **most definitely **be a 'playa playa' for a bunch more chapters.

and to-

**brucas, SmileLikeYooMeanIt, myprettygirl , brina, BrookeandLucas, Lexi024, Lovepink2much, lilohb, Brucas Foreva,** **B.dAVIS** and** ash567: **THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!

:D

Enjoy!

xoxoxoxoxo

**All At Once the Crowd Begins To Sing**

Brooke stormed back to her room angrily. She avoided the boxes easily, the moon was still out and she could see everything clearly.

_The nerve of that fucking fucked up fucktard._

Told you she was angry.

She lowered the noise of her footsteps when passing her grandmothers room but when back to stomping till she reached her room. Flopping listless onto her bed, Brooke turned to see the time and groaned. It was three in the morning. And she had to be up at six if she wanted to look even remotely presentable for the first day of school tomorrow. _And_ she had to clean up the trash outside.

_Stupid ass, thanks to him I get three hours of fucking sleep._

See? Very very mad.

Sighing Brooke got under the covers and turned to face the huge French-styled ceiling to floor windows of her balcony. She closed her eyes and willed sleep to come quickly.

Anything to erase the image of those electric blue eyes and their beholder from her mind.

xoxoxoxoxo

Lucas had stumbled upstairs and immediately gone to the window that faced the house next door in his bedroom. He had the perfect view into one of the rooms from the other house, the one with balcony. He assumed it belonged to the girl he had just met because a few seconds passed and, just as he had hoped she stormed in. He smirked to himself at how riled up she seemed and watched as she let herself fall gracefully on to her bed. He cocked his head to the side as he saw her turn away from the window and realized she was looking at a glowing radio clock when she turned back around. Almost lustfully, he watched as she slid her long slim legs under the covers and assumed she had closed her eyes. He continued to gaze at the, probably, sleeping figure and tried to get her out of his head.

"Perving out on the neighbor now are we? Not enough willing chicks at the party for ya?"

Lucas turned to come face to face with his older, by like a minute, he argued, sister Peyton. She was leaning against his door frame in a white tank top and long track pants and wore the signature Scott smirk. He returned it a said simply.

"You know me"

She sighed. "Yeah I do, it's three in the morning Luke, we have school tomorrow."

"Whatever Mother Theresa, your awake to." He scoffed.

"Yeah but I just woke up thanks to you and at least I'm not drunk of my ass."

"Let's not discuss your ass okay? I already feel like I'm about to vomit."

Peyton sneered at him for a second before looking him over and sighing again.

"Who'd you sleep with?"

Lucas was beginning to get annoyed with the fact that apparently he was completely obvious in the ways of his sex life.

"Anna"

"What! Lucas! She's Felix's sister! You slept with my boyfriend's sister!"

"So?"

Peyton threw up her hands is frustration.

"Are you at least going to _pretend_ to like her for a while, maybe go on a few dates?"

"Nope."

"You're going to ignore her and hit on someone in front of her aren't you?"

"Yup."

"Lucas, she's one of my best friends."

"Wasn't a problem for her why should it be one for you?"

Peyton narrowed her eyes angrily. Lucas had gone too far. He was messing around with people she cared about now.

"You know I've never said anything about your fucked up sleeping around thing but that was only because you weren't messing around with _my_ friends-

"I'm honored" Lucas cut in. Peyton shot him a look and continued.

"-but this is getting ridiculous. Cheerleaders, they're okay, they're sluts anyway-

"Peyt, you Hales _and_ Anna are cheerleaders"

"Shut the fuck up Luke. And okay, so then you moved on to all the clubs, debate, drama, art, poetry, lit mag, teen activists even. But you can't mess around with my friends. Okay? You hurt the girls you sleep with you know. You've never been in a relationship before and you're a jerk and you make every girl think she's the one whose gunna change you. But then you rip the rug out from under their feet. And it _hurts _Lucas. You're _hurting_ them and it's not good."

"That's not what Anna said when she was on top of me."

Peyton threw up her hands again in frustration again.

"Urrghh! You're impossibl-

"-ly good in bed, I know Peyt."

"One of these days there's going to be someone you want really want and care about, but they're not gunna wanna be with you while you act like this and if it hurts and you're hurt, no ones going to help you."

"Boo hoo I'm so afraid. Oh Peyt I'm so sorry I messed up your relationship with gel boy" Lucas mocked, making his voice go up a pitch.

"I'll bet, what couple are you gunna ruin next? Nathan and Haley?"

"Hell no, Haley's my best friend, we're like related, it would be like messing around with you."(_ha-ha)_ Both Scott's screwed up their faces at the thought.

"That and Nate would beat you to a pulp."

"My ass."

"Whatever Luke. Need a ride tomorrow or are you gonna impress all the new girls with your big ass Harley?"

Lucas smirked again.

"You know me to well."

"Sometimes I wish I didn't."

"Nighty night Peyt-aloo"

"Don't pass out in school Lukey-loo."

Peyton left the room and Lucas unbuttoned his button down and threw it on to the floor, his pants soon followed. Not bothering to flip his wife beater the right way round Lucas fell onto his bed in a less then graceful version of what Brooke had done.

_One of these days there's going to be someone you want really want and care about…_

_Impossible._ Lucas thought to himself as he turned around in bed to face his window, dragging his eyes away from the room of the girl…the sexy, shy but assertive girl who hadn't fallen for his lines, the girl who frustrated him beyond belief because she obviously didn't want him. The girl who was starting to make him _feel_.

…_they're not gunna wanna be with you while you act like this…_

_Impossible._ Lucas thought to himself once more, turning on to his back and shutting his eyes. He tried to think of Anna, and how she was in bed tonight, or Theresa, or Bevin, or Rachel, or Trisha, or Shelly, anybody.

Anything to get those entrancing green-gold eyes out of his head.

xoxoxoxoxo

Brooke woke up bright and early at six in the morning and the sun was just starting to rise. Her alarm kept ringing and she groaned. Finally she turned around in bed and reached over to turn it off. Slowly and yawning, Brooke slid out of bed and threw on a hoody and headed to the bathroom. The pink tooth brush in it's holder made her smile, her parents bought it for her as a joke when she said she hated the color pink and thought it was childish. The tooth brush grew on her though and her mother had almost passed out the first time she'd seen Brooke actually use it. Spitting out toothpaste foam, Brooke tied up her hair in a messy bun and looked at herself in the mirror.

_Are you ready for this?_

She thought to herself. Tree Hill High had never been her favorite place to be, she had been shy and awkward, the only fresh yet to hit puberty, and had never had good friends there. It was when she went to California that she grew into her own personality, and her own bra. She sighed when she remembered that she still had to clean up the trash from outside.

_Stupid fucker._

Brooke's not exactly the most cheerful person when she had three hours of sleep. Thought you should know.

Walking out of her bathroom, Brooke stopped at her desk and the corners of her mouth turned up slightly. She touched her fingers to her lips before touching them to the photo of her parents, looking young and carefree with a younger Brooke in their arms, they had taken her to Disneyland that day. She made her way downstairs and it wasn't until she had reached halfway down that she realized she could smell pancakes.

Abigail Davis was young and carefree. For a grandmother anyway. She had had Brooke's mother, Rebecca, at a very young age and Rebecca had had Brooke at a fairly young age as well. She was fifty five and her darling Brookie was the light of her life.

"Good morning bumblebee."

"Morning Gran, pancakes already?"

"You need your strength for your fist day of junior year bumblebee."

"Ugh don't remind me." Brooke scoffed, although she couldn't help but smile at her grandmother's overuse of her pet name. Brooke started for the door, when Abigail called out to her.

"Where're you going?"

"Outside, some idiot knocked over the cans last night, I should go clean it up."

"Brookie, you don't need to do that, the gardeners will."

"Oh. Okay" Brooke made her way to the island counter in the center of the kitchen and propped herself on top of it. There was a pause before she spoke again.

"Gardiner**_s_**?"

"Well yes pet, have you seen our yard, it's humungous!!" Gran sounded overly exited about the fact, but Brooke then remembered that she had lived in apartments all her life. Brooke smiled and spoke again, hopping of the counter when she saw the clock.

"Well since I'm not getting into the trash I might as well go take a shower now, will the pancakes be finished after Gran?"

"You know it bumblebee."

Brooke skipped up to her Gran and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Good morning by the way."

xoxoxoxoxo

Lucas woke up to a pounding head ache and a volatile stomach. He turned to his bedside table and was surprised to see that his 'hangover' glass of water and two aspirins weren't there. Whenever he came home drunk, Peyton always set them out for him. He figured he might have actually gone to far in sleeping with Anna, but now wasn't the time for deep thoughts. Now was apparently the time for throwing his guts out. He could only pray that his head ache would go away by school, if not, he could simply fake a fever or something and sleep at the nurses for an hour.

_Oh the life of Tree Hill High's King _

Was the thought going through Lucas' head.

Right before throwing up again.

All hail the king.

xoxoxoxoxo

**A/N:** Okay so it's not very action packed but it does give you some more of Brooke's history. I tried to depict that Lucas and Peyton are close but sleeping with Anna is essentially what triggers Peyton's plan. I have no idea where the nicknames came from but whatever.

I know this wasn't very long but when I got **B.dAVIS**'s frantic(ish) review I figured you guys wouldn't mind a shortish update. A much longer chapter is in the works and although it wont have direct Brucas, it will lead up to it, and the chapter after that is very very Brucas-full.

To those who added me on alert or as a favorite THANK YOU TONZIES!!!!! Also some of you who did so didn't review. Por que yo? I swear I don't bite (unless you take my cookie, or make Peyton date Lucas) don't be shy! People don't judge reviews and short ones are just as appreciated!

**Stick around till the new chapters and remember reviews make me want to update super fast and they make me want to give you nice fat chapters!**

**Get clicking!**


	3. There's No More Air

**She Is**

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted. She is everything I want that I never knew I needed. AU. BL. Can the outcast change the player?_

**Rating: **PG-13, language

**Summary:** Brooke Davis has just returned to Tree Hill after two years to find it hasn't changed much. She's still a loser and the Scott twins Peyton and Lucas still own the school. Speaking of the spawn of Satan Twins, she's just found out that her new house is right next door to theirs. Just great. Not only that, but her sudden presence has sparked the interest of the man whore himself, Lucas. When Lucas's playboy ways go too far, however, Peyton decides to bring him down once and for all using Brooke as a pawn in her plot. The plan is hatched and a bet is made, but will things go too far?

**Pairing:** BL, no duh… P

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. The song this fic is named after is called She Is by The Fray (kick ass band btw check them out!) and the title of this chapter is from the song On the Way Down by Ryan Cabrera.

**Author's Note: **Can I say **holy crap**! And a lot of **Whoa My Gosh** and finally just a smidge of **I BOW AT YOUR FEET!!** So many reviews!!! And such lovely awesome long ones!! I am so unbelievably smiley!!! My friends thought I was sugar high or punch drunk… well I'm review high and compliment drunk I guess…heehee that's so lame. Oh well. Smiley smiley typey typey. I told you reviews make me wanna update and tada!! Here it is dawgz!!

**ZakiaR:** Yes our dear Luke is a jerk but a very very hot one. He aint gunna be reformed for a while but I assure I will make it as hot as I can. Lol. I'm glad you love Brooke (who doesn't!?) and sparks will be flying every which way don't you worry. ;). Brooke'll be 'playing' hard-to-get for a while. Unfortunately for her Tree Hill's player loves a challenge.

**OHRFAN21: **I've never actually seen She's All That but I have heard this story line before. I just thought I'd write my own spin off about it. Glad you liked it though!

**brucas622:** I realize your review was for chapter one but that was after I updated and I wanted to clear the air on your question. In short Peyton is Brooke, lol, what I mean is, she is the One Tree Hill Brooke. She's bitchy to everyone whose not her friend but fiercely loyal to her friends. I'm not actually sure whether or not I want her to be the antagonist but she is human and some chapters I will make you like her. Other times, I'm not sure but thank you for asking!!

**lovepink2much:** I hope this update was soon enough for you I had to crank out two major essays this week, so it took me a while.

**Dinci:** Thanks for thinking I updated fast! I totally hate waiting too. :D. I'm glad you found Brooke's cursing funny, I actually curse like that and I figured since she was really angry she wouldn't really be thinking about intellectual insults. I know I don't:P.

**lilohb: **1. THANK YOU! 2. I totally agree, I mean they look the same, like the same things and listen to same music anyway!! 3. I did!!

**truelovedoesnotexist:** I'm glad you enjoyed, I agree it was just a build up chapter. It was meant to be longer but I figured I should just update. :D. I'm so happy you like the banter between Peyt and Luke, I tried to make snarky and cute with actual feelings involved. And no no no! Definitely no Puke-ass for me!!

**tripnfallbri:** Iswear I was so relieved you found it funny!! Comedy is always hard to write you know? I too adore angry Brooke, especially when it's not bitchy but just good ol' hilarious anger. Thank you for saying it was amazing, I swear I'm seriously floating on air. :D

the rest of you- **Brucas2006, Potato92, BrookeandLucas, LovinOTH, BrucasForeva, catcat51092, Lexi024, BrathanxBrucasXLova and RIA-**THANK YOU!!!! Reviews mean the world to me and even if I didn't reply personally I am so happy you reviewed. If could I would reply to all of them but I'm so excited to write this chapter I'll just do that instead, I'm sure you guys prefer that anyway right!? Okay

THANK YOU!!

:D

Enjoy!

xoxoxoxoxo

**There's No More Air**

By the time Brooke was out of the shower it was seven and she still had an hour to get ready before she had to be at school. Roaming into her room, wrapped in a fluffy white towel, Brooke started to feel a little bit nervous about her first day. Okay, so she'd been to Tree Hill High before, but that was _two_ whole years ago. And besides it was only for a month of freshmen year, then _poof_ she was gone. Gone to the lovely California, _home._

Sighing Brooke ambled over to the collection of boxes holding her clothes and tried to grab some out without dropping the towel. Her underwear had already been unpacked, along with a few casual dresses and old t-shirts and boxers to sleep in but the rest was still trapped in boxes. Brooke pulled out a pair of loose fit olive green cargo's and a deep turquoise-ish blue tank top.

Dressing quickly, Brooke headed over to her newly assembled vanity and viewed herself from a distance. In less then a second she had made her way back to the clothes boxes and fished out a thin navy full sleeved over shirt and thrown it on. For the finishing touch she found a narrow silk olive green sash to loop into the cargo pants. The sash was a shade darker then the pants and offset the green in her eyes.

Brooke inspected herself again. The cargo's sat loosely on her hips, even with the belt, and bagged at her feet. The blue tank top was visible trough the v-neck of the navy over-top and the colors matched perfectly. Both shirts were cropped short so a thin line of the pale skin of her stomach was visible. Brooke sat at her vanity and ran a brush through her hair to get out the kinks before throwing it up in a messy bun. Loose, shorter locks of hair tumbled out of the bun and framed her face in a way Brooke thought was messy, but really made her look…dare I say it…sexy. Satisfied, slightly anyway, Brooke bounced over to her table and grabbed her black messenger bag. She slipped on a pair of ballet flats and grabbed her chap stick, yes chap stick **not** lip gloss, and headed back downstairs to a plate of chocolate chip pancakes screaming her name.

xoxoxoxoxo

By the time Lucas had stopped throwing up and feeling sick, it was seven thirty and he had thirty minutes before he had to be at school. He heard Peyton pass his bedroom and heard her shout goodbye to their parents and knew she was going to take the long broody route to school as always. Shaking his head, only slightly though, any more then that gave him the spins again, he made his way to the bathroom to pop another aspirin and jumped into the shower. He was out in five minutes and had pulled on his boxers and a wife beater by the time his phone started to ring. Lucas went to his dresser drawer to pull out a dark red button down and got the sleeves in as he made his way to the floor where he had dropped his pants from last night. Extracting his phone from his pocket he checked the caller i.d.

_Anna_.

Lucas sighed and threw his phone in the general direction of his bed and rummaged through his closet for a pair of pants. Finally he found a pair of khaki shorts and slipped them on. By this time it was seven forty-five and he rushed out the door, grabbing his backpack from its hook by the front door and jumped on his Harley. The car next door was no longer in the garage and he figured that the girl he had met the night before was already gone. This meant there was no reason to rev the engine at a ridiculously loud volume.

_Wait, why the hell do I care whether or not I impress this girl…_

He suddenly thought to himself. The answer though, came in a second.

_Cuz you spent all night thinking about her and she's freaking hot **and** she doesn't want you…_

Lucas cursed his mind and kicked the engine to life and drove out of the driveway quickly.

_Yeah that's nice, if you drive fast enough maybe you'll forget about her…_

_Shut up brain._

xoxoxoxoxo

Brooke walked into the kitchen and plopped herself into one of the bar stools around the island counter. Her grandmother put the plate of pancakes in front of her and smiled sympathetically.

"Nervous?"

Brooke nodded.

"A little, I'm not sure how much has changed ya know?"

"Don't worry bumblebee you'll be fine, you're a fighter."

"Are you telling me to fight in school?" Brooke kinked an eyebrow playfully.

Abigail smiled.

"Cheeky muppet, hurry up now or you'll be late."

"Gran it's seven thirty."

"I know but don't you want to apply for tutoring?"

"Oh yeah, teaching kids who probably forgot me…joy." Brooke rolled her eyes. Her Gran smiled slightly. Although she loved to complain about it, Abigail knew Brooke loved tutoring.

"Oh and I found a woman who knows a good dance institution, their ballet program is amazing apparently."

This immediately perked Brooke's interest. As a child, she had always been extremely clumsy, when she accidentally stumbled into the piano and broke two toes (don't ask how, she's not even sure) her mother got fed up and enrolled her in ballet. At first it had been horrible but Brooke had gotten better. She loved dancing and had won many competitions, even a state title in California.

"That's awesome; I'll try to apply today when I finish school okay?"

"Okay bee, you should leave now."

"It's like seven thirty still!" Brooke argued.

"Seven thirty-two, now scat! And put on a jacket it's a bit windy dear."

Brooke nodded and hopped of the stool and got her light wool/cotton, knee length grey jacket from the coat stand by the front door. She slipped it on, blew a kiss to her Gran and skipped out to her car. On the way she noticed a Harley in Lucas' driveway.

_Typical._

Was all she allowed herself to think. She pulled out of the driveway and started the radio.

xoxoxoxoxo

As Brooke walked up to the entrance of THH she couldn't help but notice all the people around her. All the girls were dressed with so much less clothing then her. Micro minis and strapless scraps of material seemed to be the new style. How these girls didn't freeze to death was a mystery to her. I mean, they didn't even have any fat on their bodies to keep them a smidge warm; they were all anorexic-ly skinny. She tugged self consciously at the hem of her shirt and took a deep breath.

_Ready?_

She walked into the school and prepared herself for the worst. She could feel people beginning to whisper and look her way but she just walked quicker to where she remembered the main office was. Brooke entered and walked up to the main desk.

"Hi I'm Brooke Davis and I wanted to apply to be a tutor."

The woman looked at her and smiled.

"Hey honey, I'm sorry about your parents."

Brooke smiled slightly but didn't say anything. The woman continued.

"Okay, here's a form, I don't think anyone needs tutoring now, since the school year just started but I'll give you a call when someone does. Do you have a schedule dear?"

Brooke shook her head and said she didn't and the woman rifled through the stack of papers on her desk before pulling out a pale yellow sheet. She thanked the woman and walked out of the office.

Looking at her schedule, Brooke figured out she had chemistry first. She sighed and headed to where she remembered the science block was.

_Here we go._

xoxoxoxoxo

When Lucas walked into the building of THH he had five minutes to get to class. He smirked to himself as he heard the whispers and giggles from the girls congregating in the corners of various lockers and threw flirty looks to all of them. He could practically hear them start to argue.

"_Omigod Lucas Scott just smiled at me!"_

"_No you hoe he smiled at me!"_

"_Well he's slept with me!"_

"_Well he likes whores, bitch! He looked at me!"_

"_Hands of! He's mine this year."_

Lucas rolled his eyes to himself and made his way to his locker catching a glimpse of brown hair whipping past a corner. Heart pounding, Lucas wondered if it could have been the girl he had met the night before he was just about to go after her when Haley, his best friend since childhood, popped up by his locker.

"Heeeey Buddy! Couldn't find you at the party yesterday, did you bed another of Tree Hill High's female population? Or another half? Hmmm? Perhaps? Maybe? Yes? Gasp! No? That's it isn't it! You didn't get any last night! Oh My God alert the media! Lucas Scott was celibate at a party!!! We must tell the cheerleaders! They'll think you've turned over a new leaf, they'll come flocking! Not that they already don't but-"

"Hales! Jesus you talk a lot!" Lucas said loudly, trying to look past her to see if he could spot the fiery brunette.

"First day of school bucko! I'm, like, high on the smell of newly washed cheer uniforms and fresh pom-poms!"

Lucas nodded wisely,

"Ah yes, cheer drugs."

Haley slapped him across the chest and giggled, before getting a good look at his expression.

"Uh oh…the horny beast inside you has found new prey. Who is it this time Luke? Bevin? Courtney? Anna? 'Cuz you know she's off-limits and-"

"Please, I got Anna yesterday night Hales"

"You did!? Omigod Lucas!" Halley hit him again "What the hell! Peyt is gonna kill you dude!"

Lucas smirked in that 'already heard it, didn't care then' way and, as the bell rung he simply said,

"Don't call me dude…_dude_"

Haley sighed and rolled her eyes before linking arms with him and saying,

"Walk me to Chemistry Casanova?"

Hearing Haley use the nickname the girl he'd met had used unnerved him, to say the least, so Lucas pulled out from Haley and said,

"No thanks, first day and all don't wanna get a detention before basketball season."

Haley looked at him, surprised, before shaking her head.

"Whatever girl you're doing this for, I think I like her already." Haley gave him one last smile before scurrying to class before the late bell. Lucas sighed before making his way to trig.

"Me too."

xoxoxoxoxo

"Close call Ms. James, you were almost late."

Brooke looked up to see a beautiful strawberry blonde girl rush into the chem. Lab. Haley James, co-captain of the cheerleading squad. Girlfriend of Nathan Lee, co-caption of the basketball team. Lucas Scott's best friend. Peyton Scott's best friend. Right up there with THH"s finest.

Just to name a few things she was.

Haley let perfect excuses tumble from her glossed lips and fell into a seat near the back of the room, turning to immediately chat with the other cheerleader in the class.

Brooke rolled her eyes and continued to work on a design she was drawing. She had arrived early; chosen a seat she liked and had already copied all the notes from the board. She focused on getting the hem of the dress just right as the teacher, Mr. Baker, started to explain about the project he was setting.

Besides Brooke, the whole class groaned out loud, even as a flustered Mr. Baker explained that it would be a good way to get to know people as it was in partners. Immediately students started to point at one another, choosing partners from a cross the room. Brooke groaned to herself and put her head on the desk until the teacher announced that he had already picked the pairs. Students sat back in their seats, shooting him death glares as he read out the partnerships. Brooke half listened until she heard her name being called.

"Haley James and Brooke Davis."

Brooke's head shot up like a dear in headlights as she turned in her seat to get a look at Haley.

_At least she doesn't look completely repulsed._

Brooke soothed herself.

"Alright class, I'll now give you time to meet up with your partners and set up times to work together. The project will be out of class and I will hand out the topics once you are seated with your partner." The teacher spoke.

Brooke looked over at Haley as Students began to move around. Haley gave her a look that told her she clearly wasn't moving and Brooke was going to be the one coming to her. Haley gave her a pointed look to the desk next to her and smiled satisfactorily as Brooke stood up. Of course Haley wasn't going to move, and Brooke knew better then to mess around with the upper crust of Tree Hill's kids. These kids were used to people doing things fro them and didn't know the meaning of the word 'No". Brooke sat down next to Haley and gave her a slight smile. When Brooke had lived in Tree Hill before Haley and she had been friends, not close enough so that she would have to hang out with Nathan or the Scott twins on a regular basis but they had been close. But Brooke had left and emailing soon took up to much of Haley's social life and the phone calls were too expensive and they lost touch. So Brooke wouldn't have been surprised if Hayley remembered her or not. However Hayley didn't give any recognition to Brooke at all.

"Give me your schedule." Haley demanded, in a slightly polite tone.

Brooke complied silently and watched as Haley compared their schedules.

"Okay so you have a free period tomorrow fifth period, I do too. We can meet in the library okay?"

"Okay…" Brooke said slowly, wondering if Hayley would make her do all the work. All of a sudden, after taking a look around the class to see if anyone was watching Haley spoke in a kinder tone.

"Listen I really suck at Chem. I only got in 'cuz I studied my ass of for the final last year so I'm really sorry if I don't get stuff we're have to present on." Haley looked pained and Brooke gave her a small smile.

"Its okay, I like Chemistry and I can explain stuff you don't understand."

Hayley smiled genuinely and lowered her voice further.

"I'm really sorry about your parents; my mom flew out for the funeral."

Brooke swallowed slightly.

"I know I remember seeing her."

"So why did you stay in California for so long after they-"

The bell rang then to signify the end of the lesson and Haley jumped up.

"Tomorrow, fifth period." was all she said before smiling ever so slightly and walking quickly to her cheerleader troop. Brooke's shoulder drooped slightly as she walked back to her desk and grabbed her bag. She headed out of the classroom, less confident then when she had walked in.

xoxoxoxoxo

Lucas walked into the cafeteria and immediately spotted _his_ table. Peyton and Hayley were chatting animatedly as Nathan watched amused. Thankfully Felix, his sister's dung-for-brains boyfriend wasn't there. He smiled to himself as Tim Smith bounded up to the tables and slid onto it. Yes on to it. Not on the chair, Oh No. This is Tim, so he was sitting _on_ the table. Lucas walked up to them and nodded his head to Peyton as he bumped knuckles with Nathan.

"L-dogg! Gimme some skin yo!" Tim yelled out as he held out a hand. Lucas rolled his eyes.

"You're not black Tim."

"Couldn't find you at the party last night, where'd you go?" Nathan questioned. Peyton looked up from her conversation with Haley and glared at Lucas. He shrugged.

"Oh you know me, around."

"More like under." Haley said. Lucas shot her a look and kicked her under the table. She yelped and Nathan laughed. Haley glared at him and he cowered before clearing his throat and mock glaring at Lucas.

"Um…Lucas! Don't hit my girlfriend…um I'll beat you up. She's the love of my life…and uh a really awesome singer…and very sexy and hot and I only want her for the rest of my life!!" Nathan stuttered before looking hopefully at Haley. She smiled at him and leaned in to give him a kiss. He smiled too and pulled her in close.

"Whipped" Lucas coughed. Nathan glared at him but his gaze was elsewhere.

"Hey, do you guys know who that is?" Lucas questioned, sounding genuinely interested.

The whole group turned to see where he was looking. In the front yard of THH was a huge oak tree with knotted roots that came out of the ground. It had been there for ages. What hadn't been was the girl sitting against it. Her back was against the tree, her knees brought up slightly to her chest and it looked like she was reading. Unbeknownst the group, besides Haley anyway, it was Brooke. Haley started to speak up.

"That's-"

Peyton cut her off, narrowing her eyes as she scrutinized the look on Lucas' face.

"Why?" she asked unwarily. Lucas rolled his eyes at her. Peyton still hadn't forgiven him about Anna.

He shrugged, "I just want to know…"

"Awesome dude! L-dogg found a new…new…" Tim looked at Haley for the word he was looking for. Haley grinned sarcastically before answering him.

"Conquest. And just call him Luke or Lucas Tim, you sound retarded." The whole group looked incredulously at Haley, who fake coughed before adding,

"-er then usual."

Everyone nodded, even Tim, as Peyton turned to look at Lucas.

"No way Lucas, I'm not even telling you her name until you talk to Anna, she thinks you're avoiding her-"

"I am"

"Well not anymore, talk to her or I'll tell everyone about Bugaboo the Bear." Haley, Nathan and Tim laughed, they all knew about Lucas' bedtime pal up until the tenth grade. Lucas narrowed his eyes.

"You _wouldn't_"

"Even the cheerleaders Luke."

Lucas threw up his hands in frustration.

"Fine! You want me to talk to your little friend about how sex means nothing to me and she should have been smart enough to know that. She's heard my reputation. Why did she think she could change me huh Peyt? Somebody telling them I'm really a nice guy? Anyway she came on to me! What was I supposed to so. It's not like I'm going to say no to sex. It was just as much her fault as it was mine okay? Jesus." He stormed of as the whole table stayed stunned until Tim spoke up.

"Someone's got a stick up his ass, is it his time of month yo? I always said Luke was a bit too feminine ya know dog?"

Everyone rolled they're eyes as Haley turned to Peyton.

"He did sound pissed though Peyt, does he still have a hangover? Should he be in school right now?"

Peyton shrugged nonchalantly.

"Eh, the guy just loves his cheerleaders"

xoxoxoxoxo

Throughout the day Brooke paid attention to all her teachers, took notes when needed, asked questions when no one else did and showed up early to every class. She couldn't wait for school to be over so she could apply to the dance school. For all purposes, dance was Brooke's escape, and judging by the day she'd had, Brooke **really** need to escape. When the final bell rang it was all she could do not the run out the doors, grab her VW Bug and speed out of here. In fact, to Brooke, there had been only one good thought she'd had about this Monday.

_At least I haven't seen Lucas._

Oh Brookie, wait till you get to you locker.

xoxoxoxoxo

**A/N:** Tada!!! Okay so another update is coming this weekend but the next one won't be for a week. I'm going on a school trip. But the week after that is spring break and I've already got the chapters planned up until the sixth chapter! So expect tons!

It's late right now so I'm gonna sign off but I hope you liked this really long chapter. Totally Brucas next chapter and soon you'll meet Felix. Ugh.

Anyway, hoped you liked it! Pres the Go button it is calling for you…

Review!

Ask and you shall receive an update!!

I'm hoping (and hopping) for 45 reviews (in total not just for this chapter…although that would rock!) so help me get up there and I will…email you a cyber cookie

:D

You are getting sleepy…very sleepy…when I snap my fingers you will do whatever I say…one two three…

Snappity snap snap!

**Review!**


	4. The Biggest Storm in Years They Say

**She Is**

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted. She is everything I want that I never knew I needed. AU. BL. Can the outcast change the player?_

**Rating: **PG-13, language

**Summary:** Brooke Davis has just returned to Tree Hill after two years to find it hasn't changed much. She's still a loser and the Scott twins Peyton and Lucas still own the school. Speaking of the spawn of Satan Twins, she's just found out that her new house is right next door to theirs. Just great. Not only that, but her sudden presence has sparked the interest of the man whore himself, Lucas. When Lucas's playboy ways go too far, however, Peyton decides to bring him down once and for all using Brooke as a pawn in her plot. The plan is hatched and a bet is made, but will things go too far?

**Pairing:** BL, no duh… P

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. The song this fic is named after is called She Is by The Fray (kick ass band btw check them out!) and the title of this chapter is from the song Someday by our beloved Bryan Greenberg. Come back to us BG!! Make Peyton re-fall in love with you!

**Author's Note: AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!** Hooray! I passed 45!! Thanky you people so much!!! I am very happy this fine weekend!! So I promised a B/L-full post during the weekend, and as you guys fulfilled my wish I am fulfilling yours!! Before I start I just wanted to say THANK YOU!!!! To **Dinci, Aliky, surfprincess982, BrookeandLucas, truelovedoesnotexist, Linkie, Sophi20, XXXXXXXXXXXXXXOTH, LovinOTH, SmileLikeYooMeanIt, Lovepink2much, lilohb, tripnfallbri, BrucasForeva **and** Brucas2006 **for reviewing this chapter! So here it is! The new chapter!!

:D

Enjoy!

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**The Biggest Storm in Years They Say**

Brooke rummaged through her locker, annoyed. Her last period class had let her out late. The teacher had wanted to offer condolences. Well, you know what? Brooke's kind of sick of people saying their sorry. Their not really, they just want to look nice, ease their consciences'.

_Stupid stuck up teachers with their stupid 'I'm sorry's_

By the way, Brooke's still running on three hours of sleep and has just gone through six hours of school, so forgive her if she's a tad bit angry.

Suddenly Brooke's not the only person left in the hallway. She freezes as she feels a warm hand curling against her hip and a hot breath against the outside curve of her ear.

"Hey Pretty Girl,"

Brooke catches her breath then feels Lucas' hand leave her hip as he turns to lean against the locker next to hers. She turns to look at him and that stupid smirk gets her angry again and suddenly she saying words.

"Well if it isn't Lucas "Fucking" Scott." She says as she turns to face him against her open locker. His smirk grows more amused as she continues.

"Are you always that much of an ass and that horny when your piss drunk, or was that just for my pleasure?"

He grins before taking his time to reply.

"Don't flatter yourself, I'm always an ass," He leans his face in closer to hers so their noses are almost touching, "the horny part, though, that _was_ just for you."

"I'm _so _grateful" Brooke bites back as she waits for him to pull back. He doesn't. Instead he grins.

"You should be."

"I was being sarcastic genius."

He looks surprised as he, finally, pulls back,

"Why, I'm like irresistible."

Brooke rolls her eyes as she leans her hip further against her locker as she crosses her arms in front of her defiantly.

"Not interested."

"Really," Lucas smirks disbelievingly, suddenly he's lowering his voice to a huskier tone and he's leaning in dangerously close to her,

"So if I were to kiss you right now,"

Brooke's breath hitches as he leans his face in closer so she can actually feel his breath against her lips. Lucas continues as his body turns toward hers.

"You wouldn't feel _anything_?"

"Yeah" Brooke manages to say breathlessly. Once again he leans in closer so that with every word he says she can feel his lips move. The feeling is sending sparks flying everywhere to both teenagers as Lucas says oh so softly,

"I don't believe you."

His eyes flick down to her mouth a few times but just before he leans in to actually take them Brooke's senses come back and she turn her head so he ends up kissing the spot just under ear. It doesn't really seem to matter, though, as she feels Lucas smile into her skin and begin to kiss her there. Brooke bites back a moan as Lucas leans further into her body, a hand on her hip again, while he begins to kiss down her neck. Wet little sucky kisses that she's sure he knows are driving her crazy. Finally she realizes that she's letting him maul her in public, at _school_ no less and all her senses return to her faster then you can say 'get off me you asshole'.

Brooke pulls away from Lucas and now she's standing about two feet from her locker and him.

"I…"

"So what's in your locker anyway?" he asks as he turns to her locker, acting like he's completely unfazed. Brooke can no longer see his face and he closes his eyes tightly for a second to pretend that what just happened didn't mean anything to him and the fact that he could feel her tremble underneath his mouth _didn't_ want to make him throw her against the lockers and take her immediately.

Brooke however is not a mind reader and as soon as Lucas turns his back on her to her to pry into her locker she got angry all over again. Quickly she steps in between the open locker and Lucas, her back towards her locker as she speaks up again, her voice venomous.

"None of your business."

Lucas' well known smirk is back and he leans his body towards hers, pinning her against the lockers as he places a hand by her head to lean on.

"You're going to be a challenge to get to like me aren't you?" his tone is interested, like a scientist finding out something he's never known. Brooke rolls her eyes.

"That's me, the challenge." She says sarcastically.

"That's cool" Lucas says unfazed, "it was getting too easy anyways."

Brooke scoffs,

"Wow great way to try and get in my pants, diss all the other girls you've been with."

"Well as long as it's working."

"It's not"

"Well then what will Pretty Girl?"

"Not calling me that would be a good start."

"Why not, since I don't know your name what else am I supposed to call you? Girl who Freaks Out when I Knock Over her Trash Cans or something?"

"You don't know my name?" Brooke asked, kinking an eyebrow. Lucas ran a hand through his hair, frustrated.

"No, and nobody will tell me it either!"

"You've been trying to find out my name?" Brooke asked again, oddly flattered, until of course, he opens his mouth.

"Well I want to know whose name I'm gonna be screaming." He smirks at her leaning closer. Brooke scoffs disgustedly.

"Not a chance Romeo."

"Why not, I'm the best sex you'll _ever_ have, ask anybody"

"I really doubt that." Brooke snarks. Lucas raises his eyebrows disbelievingly and Brooke looks away before conceding.

"Okay fine I don't doubt that."

Lucas grins self satisfactorily.

"Good now how about you and I test out that theory."

"Aw Lucas, I'm _so_ honored that you want to take me at school but lets get this fact straight okay?" Brooke croons. Lucas leans his weight on his other foot as he watches her take a small step closer to him (that's really all it takes for her to pressed against him, he's pinned her to a locker for god's sake).

"You're the best sex I'll _never_ have okay?" she pats his chest mockingly before pushing him back a step and turning to grab a final book out of her locker and closing it shut. She pauses though when she feels him snake up against her again and whisper into her ear, his lips brushing against her skin.

"We'll see about that."

"No we won't." Brooke manages to get out before he presses a row of kisses across her ear.

"You're very touchy-feely aren't you?" she muses. She feels Lucas smile against her.

"Just giving you a pre-show, call it a matinee of sorts."

Brooke shuts her locker and manages to wrench out of Lucas' grasp. She steps away from the lockers and faces him. He's leaning against his arm and looking her up and down before looking into her eyes. Her face is flushed and her eyes have gone a darker brown and she looks…amazingly sexy. He keeps their gazes locked when he speaks.

"You look good."

Brooke blushes further and drops her gaze, a hand on her neck before mumbling 'mmhmm' and turning away from him.

"Better if you were under me!" he calls after her.

She waves her hand at him without turning and suddenly he realizes something.

"Wait." She's at the end of the hallway near the door when he's jogged up to her and grabbed her arm by the elbow. Brooke turns to him again, her expression wary.

"I didn't catch your name."

"That's because I never threw it." She smirks before gently pulling herself out of his grip and continuing to walk to the parking lot. For a second Brooke thinks she's thrown him off. But only for a second.

"Wait, come on, that's not fair, just tell me it." He tries to cajole her as she continues to walk to her car.

"Figure it out yourself." By this time Brooke's reached her car but before she can get in Lucas has pivoted in front of the door and won't move.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

Brooke smiles slightly and pats him on the chest again before reaching behind him and pulling the car door open against his ass. Lucas backs up on instinct and she quickly gets into her car, not before turning to look at him again.

"Surprise me."

She shuts the car door and starts to pull away, her window is open and Lucas calls out sneeringly,

"I'll see you at home neighbor."

He sees Brooke roll her eyes and she drives away. He looks down and kicks his shoe against the ground.

"See you at home Pretty Girl."

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**A/N**: Ok I know it's short I'm sorry but in my defense I only had like three days to write it and I had to pack. I'm going away this week so no updates I'm sorry. But I promised some Brucas to get you through it and here it is. I hoped you liked it, please review tons, I've been decreasing review by one like every chapter and it would be totally awesome if we could fix that! Pretty please review! The story really starts up next chapter. The bet is made, cheerleaders plot and that chapter after that is Brucas! Then after that you'll probably start to get your fill of Brucas every chapter! Yay! When I come back from my trip it is spring break and I've got the chapters planned up until chapter ten so expect updates! As long as I get 17 reviews pretty pleasey please!!!

I am begging at your feet!!!!!!!!!!

…

No really I'm, like, on my knees, and this carpet hurts so please review to save my knees!

…

OOOH! Also, cyber cookies to all who helped me pass 45! They a very good cookies, they are. Whatever flavour you choose!!

…

Alright, so tell me what you like, what you didn't and what you wanna see soon! Hopefully I can add it in. Also two more new characters by chapter seven…

…

Three cyber cookie if you can guess who

…

And it's not Felix.

…

By the way, no Breylix in this fic, only Peylix and that too will change to an eventual Jeyton…but that will take a while.

…

Ok bye bye!

…

Hope to see tons of reviews when I get back, then maybe **_you_** will see…

…

drum roll

…

Wait for it…

…

Oh yes an UPDATE!!!!

…

Okay get clicking!!


	5. Weapons In The Form Of Words

**She Is**

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted. She is everything I want that I never knew I needed. AU BL._

**Rating: **PG-13, language

**Summary:** Brooke Davis has just returned to Tree Hill after two years to find it hasn't changed much. She's still a loser and the Scott twins Peyton and Lucas still own the school. Speaking of the spawn of Satan Twins, she's just found out that her new house is right next door to theirs. Just great. Not only that, but her sudden presence has sparked the interest of the man whore himself, Lucas. When Lucas's playboy ways go too far, however, Peyton decides to bring him down once and for all using Brooke as a pawn in her plot. The plan is hatched and a bet is made, but will things go too far?

**Pairing:** still BL don't you fret.

**Disclaimer: **Sniff. I still own nothing. Oh Woe is me. The chapter title is a line from This Ain't a Scene it's an Arms Race by Fall Out Boy. Pete! Please come back to OTH and make Peyton like you again, just keep her away from Lucas!!!!!

**Author's Note: **Hoorah! So many reviews! I am so unbelievably sorry about my absence but the suckiness of One Tree Hill totally bummed me out. I had some hope after the one after the sex tape what with Luke standing up for Brooke and liking her dress more but nooooooo Mark had to shatter my hope and continue being a dumb ass. So I am very, very sorry!! I have recently turned to Harry Potter (Harry and Ginny are LOVE) and I am really losing my zest for B/L because Luke really is an ass but I realized I hate it when other authors abandon their stories so I'm gonna try and keep writing this but consider it on a hiatus as I might take awhile to muster enough whatever I need to write the next chapters.

To all who reviewed, **lilohb, Colleen3200, iluvoth, C, BrookeandLucas, OTH GURL, Linkie, LovinOTH, Roswell Dream Girl, Bleeding Crimson Regret, PeterClaire, Lexi024, truelovedoesntexist, SmileLikeYooMeanIt, Potato92, BrathanxBrucasxLova, Dinci,** **beautifuldiaster,****BrucasForeva, BLlove, BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE, Riley06, missdenmark, **and** ZakiaR **thank you guys soo much!!!!

Also I have one last thing to say. Congratulations to **Linkie** who won the three freshly baked home made chocolate chip cyber cookies for guessing the two new characters!! That is all I have to say for that matter. Good job **Linkie**!!!!

:D

Enjoy!

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**Weapons In The Form Of Words**

For as long as she can remember Brooke has always liked Wednesday's best. Monday and Tuesday go by _way_ to slow and Thursday and Friday go by to fast. And boy did this weeks Monday and Tuesday go by too slow. The only highlight (or lowlight if you ask Brooke) of the first Monday of school was her little encounter with Lucas at her locker. Even working on the project with Haley had been dull. They'd gotten a lot done and Haley was friendly but she had ducked out early when Nathan had called her and begged her to see him. Why, Brooke didn't want to know, he was probably horny or something. Nothing important ever bothered Tree Hill High's elite. Brooke rolled her eyes to herself as she walked up to her locker. Oh, and she almost forgot, her admissions audition for the dance school was today too. Brooke smiled as yet _another_ reason she loved Wednesday's popped into her head. Today she had all her favorite classes. First was English and as Brooke pulled her English book out she couldn't help but hope that this Wednesday would be a good one, god knows she needed it.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Lucas and Peyton sat in Math class in the midst of their group. Lucas leaned forward in his desk and tapped Peyton on the shoulder to get her to turn around.

"I talked to Anna, I told her it was a one night thing and I was sorry if it meant more to her. Are you happy now?"

Peyton raised her eyebrows in a surprised manner.

"You said that to her?"

"Not in those words exactly." Lucas smirked.

"Were you mean enough to ensure that she wouldn't show up for school today?" Peyton sighed.

"Not that mean, Peyt. I have turned over a new leaf; I've become nicer, and mature-er and…uh…kinder. I am now taking into consideration the feelings of the girls I sleep with." Lucas said proudly. Peyton looked at him for a second before bursting into a fit of silent laughter. Lucas huffed, annoyed.

"Okay, so never mind, but now will you tell me that girls name?"

Peyton looked surprised. Lucas had never been this vehement in his efforts to get a girl before…ever.

"Why don't you ask her?"

Lucas let out a frustrated groan.

"She won't tell me!"

Peyton smiled slightly, if he didn't hide beneath his jerk exterior, her brother could be really cute sometimes. Currently he was banging his head against his desk quietly. Quickly she reached out and stopped him.

"Okay, okay, geez you don't have to be such a drama queen Luke, I talked to Haley, her name's Brooke Davis, she used to go here."

Lucas smiled triumphantly.

"Thanks Peyt-a-loo."

Peyton grimaced.

"I told you not to call me that in public Luke."

Lucas grinned widely, too widely, something was off. Peyton's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"What?"

Lucas grinned, if possible, wider.

"I lied."

"You didn't talk to Anna!" Peyton asked outraged.

Lucas' face fell for a second before grinning like a crazed jack in box on Prozac again.

"Oops, forgot about that, guess I lied twice then."

Peyton looked like she was about to explode with anger, actually she was kind of turning red.

Lucas leaned forward in his seat, the familiar Scott smirk on his face.

"That night when I came back drunk-"

"Which one?" Peyton bit out.

Lucas' smirk grew wider.

"This week, the day before school."

Peyton looked warily at him, what had he lied about then?

"I told you I was sorry I messed up your relationship with gel boy."

Peyton frowned at his nickname for her boyfriend, but couldn't help but notice that the tone of his voice was growing kinder. He had said it sarcastically…so maybe, maybe…

Maybe he was going to tell her that he meant it?

"I'm not. Sorry that is, your boyfriend's an ass and I hope what I did is going to break you two apart."

Or maybe not.

Peyton scowled at him and you could practically see the smoke coming from her ears.

"I can't believe you. Just when I think you're turning over a new leaf, or at least becoming a little bit nicer you prove me wrong."

"I'm sorry Peyt-a-loo." Lucas said sarcastically. Peyton looked even angrier as she spun around in her desk and whipped out her cell phone as the teacher continued explaining the proof on the board, blissfully unaware.

_Cheerleaders meeting, locker room lunch, be there or you're off the team, pass it on._

Peyton pressed the send button on her text and looked up to see Theresa reach into her bag, covertly, for her phone. Peyton watched as she read the message and looked at Peyton, who nodded. Peyton shot another angry look at Lucas before looking to see Theresa typing on her cell quickly. Theresa looked at Peyton and smiled.

Peyton smiled back, Operation Bring Down Lucas was beginning.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

"What's the big emergency Peyton?" Haley asked as she rushed into the locker room with the rest of Tree Hill High's cheerleaders. Before answering, Peyton did a quick head count and sighed.

"Where's Rachel?"

The cheerleaders all looked around as Peyton asked again.

"Did nobody text Rachel?"

Everyone nodded as Peyton shrugged and started to speak.

"Okay, we need too bring Lucas down-

"You're not going to kick Rachel of the squad are you?" Bevin asked worriedly. Peyton shook her head as she continued speaking.

"He been hurting to many girls and it need to stop."

"You do realize that Lucas is your brother right?" Theresa asked skeptically. Peyton glared at her.

"So that's why he's always at my house!" she said in mock shock. Theresa smiled sheepishly.

"Got any ideas anybody?"

"Well," Haley began slowly; she is Haley after all there's no way she comfortable with this.

"Well what Hales?" Peyton asked encouragingly.

"We need to show him that people have feelings, so we should-

"Let him get hurt!" Peyton exclaimed.

"No I meant-" Haley began quickly but Peyton cut her off.

"We should get him to try and date a girl-

Peyton was cut of by the rest of the squad bursting into laughter, even Peyton smiled slightly.

"Okay, okay, I know it sounds weird but hear me out." The rest of the squad turned to her expectantly.

"So I'll bet him that he can't date a girl for over a month, and he'll try and we'll make it a girl he'll end up falling for, but knowing him, he'll end up cheating on her, she'll get hurt, but only a little but he'll get hurt a lot 'cuz he hurt her."

"I dunno, Peyt, hurting some innocent girl just to get back at your brother?" Haley said slowly. Peyton glared at her.

"He's hurt enough of us already, what's another girl to his list? And besides, she should know about how he is already."

"We should probably get a girl he hasn't been with, there's no way he's gonna want a girl he's already been with."

"She should be new, then she won't know much about his past and she would say yes if he asked her out."

"We should make sure she doesn't know about the bet!"

"Duh!"

"Oooh! We should feed her stories about what a jerk he is so that if he doesn't end up cheating on her she'll break up with him!"

"Yeah! That'll hurt him _and_ bruise his ego."

The cheerleaders continued to come up with different clauses to the plan and Peyton suddenly realized just how many girls Lucas had hurt during his reign. She sighed as he looked over to Haley, who was resolutely not participating.

"WAIT!" Peyton finally yelled out. "Okay you guys, these are some great ideas and we'll probably use them but who are we going to get him to ask out, I mean, as far as I know, he's not really attracted to anyone right now-

"OOOHHH!!!" Bevin exclaimed. Peyton sighed and rolled her eyes before turning to face Bevin.

"What now Bev?"

'Lucas _does_ have a new interest! _And_ she's new, _and_ she's kinda pretty!!"

"_Really_?" Peyton asked interestedly. _Who knew Lucas could have good taste for once in his life?_

"Yeah, on Monday he _totally_ pinned her up against the lockers and stuck his tongue down her throat!" continued Bevin. Peyton rolled her eyes again as she turned to the rest of the squad.

"Did anybody else hear this rumor?" Bevin pouted as she started to say that it wasn't a rumor but Anna spoke up.

"Actually I saw them, and I think this plan could be perfect if we use her, from what I saw she didn't even let him kiss her." Anna said vindictively.

"Anna I'm so sorry about what happened, I tried to get him to apologize and he told me he did and, don't worry I'll kill him for you." Peyton began but Anna smiled slightly

"It's ok Peyt, I knew it was going to happen, I was drunk and mad at Felix and I wanted him to see it and I didn't expect anything to happen with Lucas after…_it_ happened." Anna finished as the rest of the team looked at her sympathetically. She smiled weakly and Peyton's resolve strengthened.

"We start today."

Haley watched uneasily as the rest of the cheerleaders bent their heads together and continued to plan.

She had a bad feeling about this…

**xoxoxoxoxo**

_Brooke Davis, you are officially a loser and you need to make some friends NOW!_

Brooke sighed to herself and slammed her locker shut, trying to slam her inner voice inside with it. It was all her fault she hadn't made friends anyway. She had been shying away from everybody who came near her. In her paranoid mind she still believed that they were coming to mock her for being the only flat-chested freshman.

_You're being ridiculous, you're not a freshmen and you are most definitely NOT flat chested. Get a grip woman!!_

She groaned to herself quietly as the lunch bell rang and turned away from her locker to walk to the huge tree on campus that she had claimed as her own earlier that week. Unfortunately for Brooke, her path was blocked by another body and they both went tumbling to the ground.

"Oof"

"Oh My God I'm so sorry here let me help you get your stuff, I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going and" The guy who bumped into her rambled apologies as he helped her up. Brooke smiled slightly and looked up to thank him.

"It's ok, I'm fine, really"

"I'm Mouth"

Brooke looked at him properly.

"Oh wow, you are! Mouth, god you grew up loads, how are you!?"

Mouth looked at her strangely for a second before his face took on a look of shock.

"Brooke!?"

She smiled shyly, Mouth had been one of her close friends before she had left and it was great to see him again.

"Yeah, heh," she gave a small laugh "it's me. How've you been Mouth?"

"I've been great, I missed you Brooke, you moved back? When?"

She opened her mouth to answer but he interrupted and she smiled to herself, typical excited Mouth.

"Hey do you want to go eat lunch together? We could catch up you know. Oh! You could meet my girlfriend Rachel!"

She raised her eyebrows, impressed.

"Girlfriend? Wow Mouth I'm impressed, I remember when you thought that girls were disgusting things and were always taller then you." She laughed as he turned pink and they started to walk.

"All girls, except you Brookie"

"What? I wasn't icky or I wasn't taller then you?" she teased as they neared the outer courtyard. He grinned and bumped her hip and she laughed. She really had missed Mouth.

"Should I be worried about this?" came an unknown voice and Brooke turned to see a beautiful red head looking at Mouth and her with a sarcastic smile. Brooke couldn't help it, she gulped fearfully.

Mouth, however, simply smiled and stepped forward to hug the red-head. Brooke's eyebrows shot up as they kissed quickly and turned back to her.

"Brooke this is Rachel, Rach, this is an old friend of mine Brooke, she just moved back."

Rachel stepped forward and smiled slightly as she looked Brooke up and down.

"Hmmm…ok, I can see you're not a threat, you wanna eat lunch with us?"

Brooke would've been annoyed by the not so subtle insult but Rachel seemed to be the kind of person who talked like that all the time and by the surprised look on Mouths face, she could tell that she'd actually been accepted and smirked at Rachel.

"I'm sure I could handle that."

Rachel laughed slightly and hopped onto the table top of the table behind her and patted the spot next to her.

"If you're sure newbie."

Brooke smiled, a challenging look in her eyes.

"I'm sure."

Mouth sat down next to Rachel on the seat of the table as Brooke sat on the table top.

_And you thought you were going to be a lonely loser for the rest of your high school life Brookie._

_Shut up brain._

**xoxoxoxoxo**

_Cheerleader meeting in the locker room again asap._

Peyton sat down in the locker room after sending the text and sighed as the squad started to fill in again.

"Okay guys, I talked to him, he agreed to the bet."

The locker room filled with cheers as the cheerleaders…um cheered.

"Ok, so now we have to make what's-her-face try out for the squad k? We have three spots to fill in don't we?"

The girls nodded and Peyton pointed to Bevin and Anna,

"You guys are in charge of that"

They nodded and chatter broke out as the girls wondered how exactly they were going to convince Brooke to join the squad.

"Hey Peyt, what did you bet Lucas anyway?"

**xoxoxoxoxo**

"Well if it isn't the funder of my new laptop!"

Peyton rolled her eyes and Lucas and reached his locker.

"Shut up, jerk weed, we found a girl for you."

Lucas grinned predatorily and Peyton sent a silent apology to the poor girl who was going to have to put up with him for a month. She paused as she saw that Brooke girl leave a classroom, talking to Rachel. She nudged Lucas and pointed discreetly in her direction.

"That one."

Lucas turned quickly as his eyes snapped onto Rachel and Brooke.

"Rachel? Peyt, you know she has a boyfriend right?" he said skeptically. Peyton let out a frustrated groan.

"No, not Rachel you dumb ass, the one next to her."

She watched as Lucas' eyes filled with comprehension and his grin widened.

"Excellent."

Suddenly Peyton was very worried.

With that look in his eye it seemed like she might _actually_ end up having to pay for the asshole's new laptop.

Crap.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

"Hey, You're Brooke Davis right?"

Brooke turned from her locker at the end of the day and was faced with two girls she didn't know by name but she did know they were cheerleaders. Confused she nodded.

"Yeah I am, why?" she asked skeptically.

They looked at each other for a second before nodding.

"Ok, I'm Anna and this is Bevin and we need you to try out for the squad.

"The cheerleading squad" the girl called Bevin added unhelpfully.

Brooke gaped at them.

For a long time.

They may have worried if she was retarded.

But you won't ever know that.

Anyway…

"wha-whe-who-wh-wh-WHY!?" she stuttered.

"Because we need new members and you have the perfect build and you're new and we need some new talent." Anna stated matter-of-fact-ly. Bevin nodded enthusiastically and Brooke was reminded of a Labrador puppy.

"Friday afternoon, gym, don't be late."Anna added as she started to walk away.

"Bye!" Bevin added cheerily.

Brooke watched them strut away, the crowd parting for them and slid down her locker to the floor.

A cheerleader?

HER!?

And suddenly Brooke can't remember why she's _ever_ liked Wednesdays.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**A/N:** ok that was sucky…like horrible. This crap was like ten pages long and it's been haunting me forever.

But HOORAY!!!!

I updated!

And this craptastic chapter is over.

The next one is much better.

I have no clue when I'll update and I am so sorry for that but my only resolution was to update so maybe I'll stick to it!

Um this chapter is dedicated to **missdenmark** because I've always wanted to be the one reviewer who caused an author to update after a long period of time but since it's never happened maybe I can be the author who updates for a reviewer, so thanks to her!

I give her seven cyber cookies!

Yum…if I don't eat them all.

Heehee

I'm losing my mind

:D

Anyway REVIEW!!

'cuz this is my first update for this story in a while and I would be so depressed if I didn't get the same response I've been getting…

DON'T MAKE ME DEPRESSED!!!!!! I BEG YOU!!!!!!!

I'm on my knees again...this carpet is itchy!

The fate of my knees depend on your reviews!!

:D

…

So do it.


End file.
